1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nuclear steam generator, and more particularly to a mud drum for collecting the concentrated solids from the recirculating carry-over water within the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is well known in the art of steam generators to have certain spaces or volumes therein of relatively low velocity fluid flow to give the solids suspended in the fluid an opportunity to settle out in an area where they can be relatively easily collected and eliminated from the generator.
One example of such structure in a shell and tube type vapor or steam generator is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,844, wherein the feedwater, upon entering the shell, is received in a settling chamber of low liquid velocity. However, this settling chamber intercepts the incoming feedwater which does not have a very high concentration of suspended solids per unit volume (although it also receives returning carry-over water which has a much higher concentration of suspended particles, but which becomes considerably diluted upon mixing with the incoming feedwater within the chamber). Consequently, to be effective, a very large volume of low velocity feedwater is necessary for effective removal of the suspended solids.